Oil spill scenario
(It is of note that the events described in the scenario is a fictional event taking place inside the "Chamber Mock Parliament" and should not be mistaken for actual news. The events taking place are entirely fictional.) Initial scenario The oil spill scenario was a scenario in the chamber in which a super tanker collided with docks in Liverpool. Full news report: Breaking news this morning, a super tanker carrying more than 84 million barrels of crude petroleum has collided with the docks in Liverpool. Casualties are unknown and the situation is being investigated as the Super Tanker 'Burgoyne' rapidly sinks. Initial reports indicate that the crew committed multiple breaches of duty and protocol including a failure to maintain equipment, dereliction of duty, a failure to respond to Port Authorities, and others. The Liverpool police have said that charges may be pending for the Captain as it investigates the incident. Initial reports suggest that the throttle assembly was not properly maintained and the fuel tanker careened full speed into the shore line. The emergency services have closed all operations in Collingwood, Nelson, and Trafalgar Docks as rescue crews evacuate the Burgoyne. Shoreside, an unknown amount of damage and loss of life has taken place. There will be difficult times ahead for the Merseyside community, and there have been estimates that it could be as much as three months before operations can start up again in certain docks as clean up and salvage operations begin. Government response The government responded by investing in the cleanup operation, investing in renewable energy and tightening regulation, and giving financial support to those affected in Merseyside. They opened a government inquiry into the event. Full response: Members of the Chamber, I am speaking to you now to address the tragic and horrific events in Merseyside, where 84 million barrels of crude oil have spilled into the sea and are polluting the water. This is a tragedy that has touched us all, and cannot go ignored. Our first act must be to praise and support the tireless emergency workers who are doing their best to save lives and clean up the waters. All our thoughts are with them, and we will do our best to support them by making all our resources and all the financial support they need available to them. Our thoughts too are with those who have tragically lost their lives, or lost friends and family. The nation stands with you at this horrific moment. We must do everything we can to avert further environmental damage, which is why I am calling for direct government investment into cleanup operations. And long-term, this event has made clear that we must invest more in clean energy, so I will be making it a priority for the government to draw up plans to invest more in clean, alternative energy sources to oil. We will also be working to tighten regulations, strengthen port authorities and make sure these tragic accidents cannot continue to happen. During all of this work we must not forget that businesses and workers will be gravely affected by the closedown of operations, which is why we must explore every avenue, financial and otherwise, to support the businesses that are threatened by this accident. As a final note, I will be calling for a government inquiry into this event so that the people will have all the facts and we can take the most appropriate action possible to prevent further damage. I myself will be making a visit to Merseyside and will seek to meet with council leaders, the Metro Mayor, and other figures involved with the running of the area to urgently discuss what steps can be taken. People of Merseyside, this entire country stands with you. We will act decisively now to limit the damage caused and support those whose lives have been upended. Sincerely, Conor Cronin Your Prime Minister Development The scenario developed with the oil spreading to the coasts of Northwest England, Northern Ireland and the Isle of man. The Isle of Man was left cut off from food supplies. Full news report: After the disastrous crash of the Burgoyne last month, the Irish Sea has become clotted with oil covering 960 square miles of the surface of the ocean north-west of Liverpool. Oiled water now affects the coasts of much of Northwest England, the eastern coast of Northern Ireland, and the entire circumference of the Isle of Man. The effect on the region has been drastic. Residents of coastal regions, especially in the Isle of Man, which is now completely cut off from the sea, are left in short supply of necessary goods including food. “People are starving out here,” an anonymous resident claimed, “We need compensation and we need food, but we’ve been told by the company we won’t get anything until the investigation into the incident’s cleared up.” The investigation into the primary causes of the loss of the Burgoyne and to establish responsibility for the financial damage caused is still ongoing. Second government response The government responded by airlifting supplies into the Isle of Man, creating a Military Task Force to help protect the environment from the spill, giving the Navy authority to clean up the spill, contacting the Irish and EU governments and seeking criminal charges against the Captain, the CEO and key members of the board involved with the spillage. Full government response: People of the Chamber, I have been shocked by the events unfolding within the Irish Sea over the past 24 hours, but this has not stopped me or my government from acting to protect this great nation of ours. The first job this government has to do is to make sure that anyone affected by the oil spill is safe and to stop as much damage to any person affected by the oil spill. This is why we will order airlifts of necessary supplies to the Isle of Man and are currently being flown to the Isle of Man as we speak. To everyone in the Isle of Man at this moment of time, we are all with you. Our next priority is to make sure that as many animals can be rescued, this is why we have created a Military Task Force to help save any animals affected. We need to protect wildlife as their ecosystems are being destroyed. The government is well aware of the fact that the environment will be the worst affected by the disaster. It is clear this catastrophe needs to be dealt with as quickly as possible, this is why I am handing over authority to the Navy and making sure that they have any equipment needed to make this clear up as efficient and quick as possible. We trust the Navy in cleaning up the oil and we thank every member of the Navy, the work they are doing is invaluable. The government will not allow the communities to be destroyed by this oil spill, nor any other crisis that could befall this great country. Anywhere affected, by the spill, will receive extra money to help rebuild. We also will make sure that the communities from North Wales to North Ireland will come back stronger after the Oil has been cleared, we are, after all, a United Kingdom. In our time of need, we call upon our allies to stop the Oil from spreading even further. I have already been in contact with the EU and the Irish Governments respectively. This disaster is international and it will be better dealt with the help of our European allies. But let me be clear, an investigation is underway and those we believe are responsible are already in the custody of the police. Although I cannot comment much on an ongoing investigation, however, the government will be seeking criminal charges against the Captain, the CEO and key members of the board involved with the spillage. Justice will be swift and it will be done correctly. Category:Scenarios